


Sparkles and Sweat

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Sexting, Texting, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, a little bit at least, i think, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek couldn’t wait to finally get home. He had been away for eight days, fourteen hours and twenty-seven minutes, which made it exactly eight days, thirteen hours and forty-two minutes since he had seen Stiles. It had been too long and Derek missed him more than he’d like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles and Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at wolfprompts on tumblr. Title from M83's "Reunion".

Derek couldn’t wait to finally get home. He had been away for eight days, fourteen hours and twenty-seven minutes, which made it exactly eight days, thirteen hours and forty-two minutes since he had seen Stiles. It had been too long and Derek missed him more than he’d like to admit. The fact that Stiles had constantly been sending him sexts and suggestive pictures via snapshot ever since Derek’s flight had landed at JFK about an hour ago didn’t exactly soothe Derek’s need to get home as quickly as possible. Sporting half a hard-on in a New York cab was bordering on being inappropriate. Not that Derek cared all that much. He just needed to survive another twenty minutes and then he would have Stiles in his arms again.

 

_Can’t wait to feel you inside me again…_

Derek tried not to groan in the back of the car. Considering the judging look he got from the cab driver, he most likely didn’t succeed though. He ignored it and let his hand rub slightly over his crotch, just a little pressure to take off the edge.

**You’re killing me here. About twelve more minutes.**

His phone dinged again only a few seconds later.

_Good. Miss you._

Derek was never very vocal about his feelings and one of the things he loved most about Stiles was that he didn’t have to be. Stiles knew how he felt and he never judged him for not always being able to word it. But these were desperate times.

**Miss you too, you have no idea.**

The next answer was a picture again, and it simultaneously made Derek’s cock throb between his legs and his heart ache in his chest. Stiles was lounging on Derek’s side of the bed, hugging the pillow to his chest and obviously wearing one of Derek’s dress shirts. A white one with sleeves still to long for even Stiles’ gangly arms. He was smiling softly at the camera and the caption simply read

_Think I do._

 

 

When Derek finally closed the door to his and Stiles’ apartment behind his back, he barely had the time to set down his luggage and brace himself before Stiles flew at him seemingly out of nowhere. Derek loved how his boyfriend basically clung to him like a monkey, enveloping him in the tightest hug and murmuring

“I missed you so fucking much,”

into his ear before kissing him in the sweetest, softest way.

Stiles’ hand was on Derek’s cheek immediately, scratching slightly through the scruff there when they eventually pulled back, still breathing into each other’s mouths softly.

Derek let his hands wander, stroking over Stiles’ stomach, quickly dipping his fingers into the waist of his boxer briefs before sliding them around to his ass, squeezing the firm muscle. Stiles grinned and kissed him again, making Derek moan into his mouth as he felt Stiles firmly cupping his erection.

“I want to suck your dick and then I want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus, Stiles,” Derek breathed. Their kisses turned dirtier after that, open mouthed and wet, tongues sliding against each other until Stiles lowered himself to his knees, yanking on Derek’s belt and deftly opening his slacks until he could hold Derek’s cock – fully hard now – in his hand.

Derek stared down at Stiles as his long fingers wrapped around his dick, grabbing the base and his thumb teasing at the vein on the underside almost delicately. When Stiles looked up at him, amber eyes blown wide with lust and that mouth parted slightly, Derek felt himself already leaking precome.

“Gonna be so good for you,” Stiles whispered before he licked his lips and went down on Derek.

 

It felt so fucking good Derek actually had to close his eyes. He had missed Stiles so much and he didn’t exactly know what it said about him when he felt utterly safe and at home when Stiles’ lips closed around his cock. His tongue swirled over the head and around, dipping into his slit when Derek finally gave in and tangled his hands in Stiles’ hair, the appreciative noise Stiles made in the back of his throat at that when he continued to bob his head up and down Derek’s shaft. Derek felt he could have come at that alone, but Stiles wanted him to fuck him and Derek intended to do so. Thoroughly.

Stiles was rolling Derek’s balls in one hand while the other grabbed the base of his dick tightly, his mouth sucking on the head of Derek’s cock _hard_ , just as he knew Derek liked best. Derek knew he was going to come soon if he let Stiles keeping that rhythm up, so he slid his hand from Stiles’ hair to his jaw. Swiping his thumb carefully over the lips that were stretched around his cock so prettily, he coaxed his boyfriend to open up his mouth even further so Derek could slowly pull out.

“Want to fuck you now,” he explained quietly, pushing Stiles’ bottom lip down with his thumb one more time.

“Yeah,” Stiles rasped and the husky tone of his voice made shivers run down Derek’s back, the roughness in it showing how dedicated to blowing him Stiles really was.

Stiles got up from his knees and slowly made his way to the big couch in their living room, almost _sashaying_ over to it and letting Derek’s dress shirt, which had been hanging off his shoulders, slide to the floor completely. All he was wearing now were tight, black boxer briefs and the view made Derek almost salivate as Stiles positioned himself over the back of the sofa, sticking his ass out for Derek and bracing his arms against the cushions. He looked basically illegal.

Derek’s hand skimmed down Stiles’ sides and over the smooth planes of his back where the skin beneath his fingers was oh so soft until he reached the small of Stiles’ back. He slipped his index fingers beneath the waistband and, while slowly sinking to the floor, pulled the boxer briefs down to Stiles’ knees.

What he saw made Derek inhale sharply in surprise.

“Stiles,” he gasped.

“Do you like it? I’ve been wearing it for hours, waiting for you to come home. Wanted to be ready. Ready for you to just bend me over and slide right inside of me. Ready for you to come home and fuck me.”

“Jesus, Stiles.”

Derek touched the butt plug almost reverently, moving his fingers along the skin where it was stretched tightly around the toy. He carefully pushed his thumb against it, applying slight pressure that moved it in tiny little circles. When Stiles moaned, Derek twisted it a little to see how loose it was and then pulled it out gently.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered right before he lapped over Stiles’ hole, playfully pushing his tongue inside a little bit, ignoring the bitter taste of lube.

“Fuck, Derek. Need you, ah. Need you inside so much. Please.”

It was the softly uttered “please” at the end – Stiles’ voice already rough with anticipation – that made Derek cave. Placing one last open mouthed kiss against the puckered skin he stood up, positioned his cock against Stiles’ entrance and pushed right in.

 

There was no resistance at all, Stiles was already so open for him and Derek bottomed out in one long, smooth go. The heat of Stiles body enveloped his cock so tightly Derek couldn’t hold back a moan, matching the whimper that came out of Stiles’ mouth as he moved inside so deep his balls were pressed up against the back of Stiles’ thighs. He felt Stiles clenching around him, trying to press back.

Derek started moving then, slowly pulling out of Stiles and pushing back in, rotating his hips a little to find the perfect angle. When Stiles keened in pleasure Derek knew he had found his prostate and he started building up a rhythm. Long and slow thrusts that had Derek pulling his cock almost all the way out alternated with short and sharp little jabs which made Stiles whimper and cry out in pleasure.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Derek. Fucking me so good.”

Derek let his hands slip from Stiles’ hips, roughly skimming around his body and over his stomach, fingers finding the trail of hair above Stiles’ cock and scratching through it.

“Gonna come soon. Please, touch me,” Stiles begged, his hand clamping down on the sofa so hard his knuckles were almost white.

“No,” Derek whispered, panting into Stiles’ neck harshly as he reached for Stiles’ fingers, intertwining them with his own.

“I want you to come on just my cock. Want to do that for me? I know you can.”

“Yeah. ‘M so close, Derek. Just like that.” Stiles rasped, turning his head slightly so he was able to kiss Derek, his tongue pushing into Derek’s mouth and lips dragging against the stubble on his cheek.

Derek picked up his pace, trying to skim the head of his cock over Stiles’ prostate at every thrust, hips snapping erratically until he finally felt Stiles clenching down on him hard. Stiles cried out, tremors running through his body and arching his back as he came, shooting thick white ropes of come over the back of their couch. Derek kept fucking him through it gently until Stiles started to whimper when he got oversensitive. He carefully pulled out then and clasped a tight fist around his cock, fucking into it with stuttering thrusts until his own orgasm finally, finally had him coming all over Stiles’ ass.

 

Stiles was still murmuring sweet nothings into his ear, his hands soothingly stroking up and down Derek’s arms when he eventually decided he could try and move from his slump over Stiles’ back. There was sweat and come pooling between their bodies and Derek knew it wouldn’t be all that comfortable for much longer. Stiles obviously shared the sentiment when he gently pushed Derek back and turned their weird position into a hug. With his face pressed into Derek’s chest he was barely able to hear him.

“You’re not allowed to leave for that long again.”

“It’s not like I would want to,” Derek answered, putting enough of a distance between them to put a palm to one of Stiles’ cheeks, thumb rubbing over his lips once before he leaned down to press a soft kiss there.

“Let’s go shower. You go ahead and I’ll get towels and come right after, alright?”

Stiles just nodded at him and disappeared towards the bathroom, leaving Derek staring after him, not moving even after he was out of sight. The beep of his cell phone shook him out of his reverie a moment later though.

 

_So glad you’re home <3_

**Love you, too!**

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so please tell me about any glaring mistakes and also if I need to tag things!


End file.
